Ark Angel
by Gameralex
Summary: A soul burdend by death and shadows is saved by light and purity rated t for violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to any series character, story or song used in this story

Overall this is a soul eater fan fic but this story will combine plot, characters & elements from at least 12 different sources

Series and movies that will be used: Soul Eater, Bleach, The Last Air bender, Devil May Cry, Inuyasha, and lots more

Chapter 1: Welcome to Death City

It was a cold night in the desert but Kai Richard was almost at Death City. He was going to death city to become a miester but tonight he had nowhere to sleep but his sleeping bag since

he had used the last of his traveling money at the last town to stay at an inn and get some supplies.

Kai was 16 years old and completely on his own

since his family had been killed by a kishen. The only person he new now was his sensei Urahara

who taught him how to use his divine abilities and control his shadow abilities that he was born with.(explained soon)

As Kai approached the city he noticed the city had a strong aura around it that seemed almost welcoming.

He started to wander around the city looking for a suitable place to sleep where he wouldn't be bothered by thieves or muggers.

He accidentally walked into an ally way while looking at a map he had picked up at a kiosks.

As he turned to leave he was met with the sight of a man dressed in red and green stripped sweater.

"Hello there are you lost kid" the man said in a gruff tone.

"No I'm just checking out the city before I head home" Kai replied while preparing his body for anything that might happen When he noticed the mans hand was changing into a leather glove and a claw for each finger Kai stepped back further into the ally until he realized he was cornered.

The man approached Kai ready to devour another soul but as he slashed at Kai's head Kai did a sweeping kick to dodge and attack the man and started running out of the ally.

Kai wasn't sure if he could call for help or if it would only bring more trouble so he decided against it.

The man was hot on his trail extending his claws to try and reach him but Kai kept his distance 30 seconds later he was chased into another ally.

By this time Kai was tired of running so he got ready to fight.

A few feet away two teenagers where watching from the rooftops, a blond girl named Maka Albarn and her weapon partner Soul Eater who was currently in his scythe form.

"Shouldn't we help?" asked Soul

"I don't think so" said maka there something dangerous about him but I don't know what"

Then she saw it, Kai shifted his hands as shadows surrounded them forming claws,

The man swung at Kai attempting to sever his head but Kai was to fast, he ducted and followed up with 3 slashes at the mans chest, he cried out in pain griping his wound with his unclawed hand to stop the bleeding while swinging wildly at Kai who dodged every slash

After 5 seconds of dogging Kai swiped at the claws of the man damaging them.

The man jumped back in pain and started running out of the ally but first he yelled " you'll regret the day you pissed of Freddy!"

Kai removed his claws but then he noticed the girl with a scythe standing on a roof top in front of him, "hey you could of helped!" called Kai

Maka realized he was calling to her and replied

"you didn't look like you needed help" as she jumped down with soul.

"well it still would have been nice I'm exhausted from the walk here "Exclaimed Kai

Soul: "Well where did you come from?"

Kai:"osoyoos Bc nice weapon form by the way."

Maka:"wait did you walk all the way from the border?"

Kai:"no I only had to walk half way the rest I hitch hiked. Do you know a safe place to sleep?"

Soul:" yea the north side has some quiet hotels my name is soul by the way and this is Maka."

Kai:"nice to meet you my name is Kai

Maka:"hey what's with the sleeping bag?"

Kai:" I don't have any money so I was just going to stay in a safer area of the city for the night"

Maka was surprised to hear this since she thought Kai was a miester with the skill she had seen "Don't you have any place to stay?" she asked

"No I don't know anyone in death city I'm pretty much on my own until I enroll at the academy" Kai replied

"Well you could stay with me and Soul at least for the night" Maka offered

Soul: "Maka can I talk to you for a minute."

"What is it?"

"Just minute ago you were to scared of him to even help him fight a kishen and now your inviting him into our home?"

"Yes, I feel sorry for him soul and I want to help him out."

"I just don't know if we can trust him I mean did you see what those claws could do!"

"c'mon Soul we fought jack the ripper yesterday remember what his claws did to that lady please soul its just one night"

"fine but if he tries anything ill kill him ok?"

"ok"

Soul:" so Kai do you want to stay with us for the night"

Kai gave a slite smile and replied "If you don't mind then sure."

"Ok follow us we have to go get souls bike first we left it behind"

Kai gave a nod

"Hey it looks like we lost that cat" soul exclaimed

"What cat?" asked Kai

"nothing lets just go home before she finds us"Soul said with a sigh

sorry its kind of short I'm really busy at school

review so I know what you guys think and the next chapter will be coming soon so stay tuned


	2. Chapter 2

Arc Angel chapter 2 Kai had slept in Maka and Souls living room When he awoke due to a pressure on his chest he opened to see a woman in what looked to be Witches clothing The woman looked up "Hi my name is Blair" she said in a seductive tone Kai blushed deeply but it was easy to see he was in a minor panic "w ww what are you doing!"  
"Oh don't worry I just want to have some fun" she said as she pressed her breast harder to his Chest.  
Luckily Maka came to his rescue hitting a pan to shoo her away.  
"Oooooo Blair whined "first your scythe and now him you won't let me have any fun will you"  
"Leave us alone you had your fun last night!" Maka called out.  
"Who was that?" asked Kai "Blair the cat she was the one we were trying to lose last night after we took one of her souls by accident"  
"But why does she look like a human well...almost human"  
"She has a ridiculous amount of magical power for some reason"  
"This week keeps getting weirder"  
Maka gave a polite giggle "Welcome to death city, do you want some eggs were heading to the academy after breakfast"  
"If you don't mind then yes please" Kai responded.  
They walked over to the kitchen, Kai took a seat While Maka started cooking the eggs.  
"So what brings you to death city?" Maka asked

"I came here hoping to enroll as a miester as a career"

"Wait do you have family here you need parental permission in order to even enroll"

"Well my parents aren't exactly around..."

"What do you mean?"Maka asked nervously

"I don't like to talk about it."

"Ok sorry" they sat in silence for a moment until Maka's curiosity got the better of her

"So what were those powers we saw you use last night?" she asked while handing Kai a plate of eggs

"you mean the claws?"

"yea"

"Those are abilities I was born with what I do is I Use my soul wavelength to control and manipulate shadows around me to do attacks"

"So you've had these abilities your whole life?"

"yes but I couldn't fully control the till I was 10"

"Wow that definitely help your case for becoming a miester"

"I hope so, Hey shouldn't soul be up by now"

"Yea I just finished cooking his breakfast I'll go wake him up" Maka made her way over to souls bedroom "Soul wakie wakie eggs an..."  
"SOUL YOU JERK!" CRASH Kai turned to see Maka kicking Soul out the window and Blair quickly jumping out of the way.

"yikes and I thought Soul was scary"  
/

It was quite a walk up to the dwma Kai had never seen so many stairs so on the way up Maka the opportunity to ask more questions that where on her mind "So do you have an idea of what kind of weapon would be best for you?"

Kai:"I'm actually hoping for a sword someone quick and powerful"

Soul:"I wonder if you could resonate your abilities with a weapon."

Kai" I'm not sure about my shadow abilities but maybe my divine abilities."

Maka and Soul had a confused look on their face "Divine abilities?"

"I didn't mention it did I... Well I was blessed by God with the ability to control light just as well as I can control shadows watch."

Kai shifted his hands again and said"holy gauntlet" Maka and Soul watched in aw as light seemed to bend and shape into a gauntlet around his fist.

"How long have you been able to do this?" asked Maka.

"About a year now my sensai says I still have a lot to improve because this is just the basic gauntlet" answered Kai

Maka couldn't believe it "so your telling me you got the powers from god, how do you know you weren't just born with these powers too."

Kai thought for a second then answered "well the powers don't seem to come from my soul it's more like they come down and surround my soul so Im pretty sure that there from god"

Soul was still having trouble with the idea that the powers came from god "Maka maybe we should take him to lord death first instead of regular registration"

"Good idea" she answered -  
Thnx for reading my second chapter Uh oh what is lord death going to think?  
Stay tuned Second disclaimer: if you have any religious affiliation this was not meant to offend another religion I was just putting a bit of myself into my oc


	3. Chapter 3

Arc Angle chapter 3: The Entrance Exam Disclaimer: I do not own rights to any character Plot or location except my oc

Welcome back to arc angel it's been awhile since I've updated it I've been kind of busy with my YouTube channel and school so I only write this on my I phone where I'm Sure alot of you read this so without further adue chapter 3 -  
Kai,Maka and Soul approached the death room where lord death had called them down to discus the penalty for Maka and Soul mistaking Blair for a real witch and killing her once.  
Kai followed behind wondering what lord death would say about his abilities if the would be welcome or rejected or worse.  
The trio entered the death room nervous of what might happen it didn't help that the room was decorated with graves and guillotines

"Hello,Hey,What's up" Lord Death greeted Whene Kai saw the reaper he couldn't help but feel relived, he wasn't as intimidating as Kai thought he would be but instead had a freindly mask on.

"Hello lord death!" Maka and Soul replied.  
"And whose this?" death asked "My name is Kai I came here to register as a miester" Kai replied "Then shouldn't you be at the registration office?"Death asked Maka answered "actually we brought him to you because he has some... Interesting abilities.

"Well ok but first we need to talk about your punishment since Kai's registration will take longer"Death responded "For eating a cats soul and failing to eat a witches soul I will now confiscate all 100 kishen souls you have collected."  
Maka and Soul looked disappointed but understood "Now then what 'special abilities' were you talking about?"  
Kai stepped forward and said "Holy Gauntlet" as light started to form around his hands once again, Death recognized the energy forming around his soul and said"You have a gift."

Soul and Maka looked surprised "You've seen this before?" Maka asked "Yes but only once."Death explained "There is one more thing."Kai said as he shifted his hands to dissipate the gauntlets and formed the shadow claws.  
"That ones new"Death said "I wanted to enroll in the dwma so I can help people by using these powers." Kai said in a serous tone.  
"Well first we would have to see if your an effective miester ...are you able to fight with those?"Death asked motioning at the shadow claws "Hell yea"Kai said with a grin.  
"Well then I think it's time to start the entrance exam!"exclaimed Death"Maka, Soul you have my permission to stay... This could be interesting"  
Lord Death lead them into another room where there were many training dummies and other sparing equipment a red haired man was putting away some of the equipment when he turned and looked at Maka, his eyes imidiatly lit up "Makaaaaaaaaa!" he cried as he quickly ran towards her for a hug "Maka chop!"she said as she brought a large book crashing down on his head.  
"umm who's this?"Kai asked "That is Maka's father Spirit"Death answered as Spirit collected himself "And who are you"Spirit asked with a stern look on his face "My name is Kai, nice to meet you"  
"Likewise"  
"Now that we have introductions out of the way."  
Death interrupted"Spirit could you bring a combat dummy out, We want to evaluate Kai's skills to become a miester so we will need a pressure dummy."  
"Yes sir!" Spirit said and within about 2 minutes he had both a computer and a dummy set up.  
"Now then Kai I need you to punch the dummy as hard as you can so we can measure the force."  
Kai stepped up to the dummy and punched it with as much force as possible "450 pounds of force." said spirit "You are quite strong"Death commented"Now then try giving it a punch with the divine powers"  
Kai wound up once again this time surrounding his hands with a holy gauntlet BAM!  
"900 pounds of force!"Spirit exclaimed "His punching force doubled" Maka thought to herself jealously "That's incredible" Soul said walking up to Kai for a high five "Thanks man" Kai said returning the high five.  
"Dont celebrate just yet we still need to test your reflexes...Reaper CHOP!" Kai quickly jumped out of the way.  
'Swat swat swat'  
Kai kept dogging a smirk across his face as he formed the holy gauntlets and started blocking each chop.  
Maka was amazed how fast Kai was she had never seen any student dodge the reaper chop let alone block it.  
After a few minutes Death finally backed off giving Kai a moment to catch his breath.  
"Very impressive" the reaper said nodding to Kai "Have you had any training?" Maka asked "Yes I I've trained in hand to hand combat as well as weapon freeflow."Kai responded "What's 'weapon freeflow'?"Soul asked "that means I can wield almost any weapon and switch between weapons seamlessly"Kai said, a proud smile forming.  
"Well then why don't you try wielding soul?"Maka said pointing to the albino scythe "you up to it Kai?" asked soul "Yea it will be good to try wielding a demon weapon for once."  
Maka:"Wait you've never wielded a demon weapon before but you said you can switch between them seamlessly."  
Kai:"I was talking about regular weapons, I've never actually wielded a demon weapon."  
Soul:"Well then today is your lucky day because your working with the best!" Soul turned into a scythe and landed with his blade in the ground, Kai picked him up and started creating a dull resonance bond in order to swing him around.  
Lord Death was impressed, normally it would take three weeks for a new miester to learn to create a suitable resonance level for training while Kai was already strong enough of a miester to join the E.A.T class(especially advanced talent) as soon as he enrolled.  
"Bravo Kai I with this demonstration you can enroll in an advanced class imidiatly we just need to register you with permission from your gaurdien of corse"Lord Death announced "Well ther is a problem with that..." Kai said in a solemn tone" I don't have a parent or a legal gaurdien..."  
Death could feel Kai,s soul wavelenth suddenly change into something sadder unlike the wavelength he had emitted befor"what happend?"  
Kai responded in a sad tone"My family was killed by a kishen 6 months ago I've been on my own since"Kai,s fist clenched"That's why I came here, so it will never happen to anyone else and if possible so I can find the kishen responsible"  
"I'm sorry Kai but we can't enroll you if you have Adult permission"Spirit said obviously saddened by what he had just herd, he could only how much it must have hurt to lose the one you love let alone your whole family, he knew he would be devastated to lose his daughter Maka.  
"I do have one thing." Kai stated finally loosening his grip so soul could turn back into his human form, he pulled out a letter from his pocket"This is a letter from my sensai Urahara, he said not to open it until lord death had read it "  
"Well lets see it"Death said as he took the letter,  
He opened the letter surprisingly quick considering how big his hands were, he read over the letter quickly after a few seconds he spoke "Kai on behalf of a legal guardian I will give you permission to enroll at the dwma as a advanced student!"

Sorry for the long wait but now that exams are over I can post more often (ps I was thinking of adopting zombie city and adding my oc to the zombie apocalypse 


	4. Chapter 4

Arc Angel chapter 4: finding a partner

Still fixing issues with chapter one but so far so good

Kai was now looking for a partner after Death had allowed him to enroll despite the policy he went through a few candidates but most were either not able to maintain a suitable resonance link or not available by the end of the school day he felt exhausted so Death told him to stop for the day head to the dorms where he would be staying.

Kai decided to head to the dorms to drop of his things then go buy something to eat since he had skipped lunch.

The dorm room itself was nothing special, it had a bed a dresser and a small desk for school work Kai quickly unpacked what few belongings he had (some clothing, family keepsakes etc.)

And then headed out to the cafeteria.

1 hour later

After he had demolished a bowl of ramen he decided to explore death city to make himself familiar with the area.

'this place is like a maze from the ground it was a lot easier to know when I was on the the rooftops.' He was about to head back to the dorms when he heard a familiar voice.

"C'mon girly a soul would really help me get stronger, don't you want to help uncle Freddie."

He then heard another voice but this one sounded younger and feminine.

"You can have my soul when you kill me, if you can kill me."

Kai turned the corner to see what was going on he was surprised to see Freddie cornering a girl who looked to be about twelve years old, she was quite small and she had a Tom boy style outfit on which consisted of slightly torn jeans a white vest that had the sleeves torn off and a white baseball cap worn backwards she had black hair and pale skin and upon closer inspection Kai noticed that her eyes where white...was she...blind?

Kai stepped out from behind the wall quietly so he would not alert Freddie the girl didn't seem to notice and got into a boxing stance

Freddie laughed "you really think you can fight me?" as he continued to laugh Kai moved in behind him " Maybe with some help" he answered striking him to the floor with a right hook "Run!" he said to the girl her eyes narrowed "No way I'm backing down this guy needs to be taught a lesson!" Kai sighed as he saw he had no choice but to fight he got into a kick boxing stance while the girl got into a martial art stance he was unsure of what it was that made her think she could fight him due to her size and lack of sight.

Freddie had finally registered who it was that had hit him "You... Your the bastard who nearly destroyed my hand yesterday, but it looks like shadows arent exactly an option now that the suns out" he smiled "now let's have some fun!" he rushed at the girl as Kai stepped in front of her "stay behind me he said while forming the holy gauntlets. The first few slashes made contact with the gauntlets stoping any harm to Kai's arm Freddie jumped back surprised that Kai's arms had not been torn to shreds "What the hell are you!" he growled

Kai composed himself cracking his nuckles "A miester who Hates guys that fool around with little girls" said girl stepped forward from behind Kai "And I'm not just a 'little girl' that needs protection" She said "I can handle this my self!"

With that she turned her arm into a large blade

and charged at freddie, she swung twice missing both swings Freddie laughed striking the blade arm the girl fell back hard her teeth clenched in anger and frustration Kai stepped forward once again swinging the gauntlets at freddies head Freddie dogged them by jumping back he wasent taking chances with the gauntlets after what happened the first time.

He swung cutting along Kai's upper left arm, it immediately started to bleed.

"c'mon man your gonna stain one of only shirts."

Kai said with a mocking grin spreading across his face as he griped his arm to stop the bleeding.

He looked towards the girl "If your a weapon then change into it, I could use some help." he held out his hand, The girl hesitated a second before placing her hand in his and changing it into a handle while the rest of her body changed into a large single edged blade with what looked like a exhaust vent near the hilt (The Red Queen DMC 4) Kai rested her on his shoulder "now then let's see what we can do." he swung down breaking freddy's block then lifted the blade swinging upwards creating a large wound across freddy's chest as well as reopening the claw wounds from before, he yelled in pain beginning to run.

Kai started to run after him "Turn the handle below my blade!" the girl said Kai did as she said and was propelled forward by the blade itself which was acting as an engine, this allowed Kai to get close enough to deliver the finishing blow slicing through Freddy's torso.

The body then turned into a soul while the girl changed back to he human form "We did it!" she exclaimed happily almost jumping up and down with excitement, Kai grabbed the soul handing it to the girl "Will you do the honors."

Without a word the girl at the soul sighing afterwards "Thanks for the grub" she said smiling "My name is Toph by the way"

"My name is Kai it's nice to meet you" he said But before he could say anything else she asked

"What was that power you were using?"

"That was the holy gauntlet it..."

"No need to explain how it works I already saw"

"No offense to you but how can you see anything." Kai waved his hand in front of her face

"nock it off" she swatted Kai's away "I see with soul wavelengths"

Kai was surprised "I thought only misters could do that!?"

"I know but apparently that's not the case, souls release wavelengths all the time most bounce of objects which allows me to see."

"Cool... Well I better get this patched up"

"Wait why don't you come with me we I can get bandages from the girls dorm"

"Sure"

"ok follow me"

They walked in silence for a couple minutes,

Kai was still holding his wound to slow the bleeding, it was pretty deep and he said it did not hurt.

"So who is your miester?" he asked breaking the silence

"I don't have one. I've been here for over a year but no one has been able to wield me, so far I think I've shocked 5 miesters and burnt 3 more your pretty much the first to successfully resonate with me."

"Well I could use a partner and you seem to be a great weapon."

Excitement shot through Toph "You don't don't have a partner ether!?"

Kai reached out his hand, a smile spreading across his face"nope... so what do you say, partners?"

"Yes sir" Toph responded shaking his hand with a grin

They continued walking both happy about there new partnership

"it's gonna be great fighting with a partner I was tired do trying to go solo"

"You went solo?"

"Yea for about 3 months Iv been in the E.A.T class but I've only collected 1 soul... Today's"

"I'm sure we can fix that based on how we fought today"

They two arrived at the girls dorms Kai waited in the lobby while Toph got a first aid kit.

While Toph returned with another girl to help dress his wounds she introduced herself as Kim, afterwards he thanked Kim and agreed to meet Toph the next morning at the entrance of the school the next day to report to lord death about there partnership.

Thanks for reading this took a while to write but hopefully the next chapter comes quicker

Next chapter black star comes in


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: perfect boy and extra lessons pt.1 Damn you writers block y u in the way Thanks for reading thus far I know I'm not a good writer but I'm doing my best so bear with me -  
Kai had finished registration with Toph so now they were officially partners but Death confiscated Freddies soul since they weren't official when they collected it.  
Later that day Toph wanted to go see what missions were available so Kai went along with her to the mission board it was surprisingly crowded "So how does this work?" Kai asked "well"Toph explained "You choose a mission card from the ones on the wall, after you find one you take it to the mission counter where you'll be evaluated for the mission."  
"Do you you see anything interesting?" Asked Kai "No I Don't" Toph said annoyed Kai realized what he said"Sorry" he looked at the board looking for something interesting but he was starting to feel a bit crowded"Is it usually this crowded here?"  
"Not really" Toph was starting to feel claustrophobic herself At that moment Maka and Soul showed up so Kai and Toph pulled back from the crowd to join them "Do you guys know why there are so many people here?" Kai asked Maka nodded "Apparently someone took a very difficult mission meant for two star miesters, look"  
Kai turned reading the mission 'take down a necromancer in the temple of Anubis' He was surprised anyone even applied "Hey Soul" someone called they all turned to see a blue hair'd boy and a tall girl both wearing combat oriented clothing. "Hi" Maka said while soul highfived the blue haired boy. The girl turned and saw Kai and Toph "Who's this" she asked before Kai could respond Maka spoke "This is Kai he's a new miester here and you already know Toph, they became partners this morning. "Is that so, well nice to meet you Kai my name Tsubaki and this is my miester Blackstar" "It's nice to meet you to."  
Blackstar:"So Soul what's with the crowd, are people finally starting to see what a big guy I am"  
Soul:"dude you haven't heard someone took a really difficult mission at the temple of Anubis."  
"What who does he think he is, trying to show me up!" Black Star shouted.  
"Well he's got to be one hell of a fighter if they allowed him to go." Toph said Soul smiled "So who's up for finding out who the guy is?"  
Blackstar: "I'm in"  
Toph:"Me to"  
Soul: "Then let's go"  
Maka:"Guys wait!"  
The trio ran of with streams of dust trailing behind them leaving their partners.  
Kai turned curios as to who the team was that took on the mission he looked at the mission card till the bell rung signaling the beginning of class.

1:30 later...  
Kai, Maka and Tsubaki were leaving the classroom and started looking for their partners "I'm pretty sure we could have skipped that class"Kai stated "Yea there wasn't much point to a class without a teacher" said Maka "So Kai, if your new how did you get into the E.A.T class so fast?" asked Tsubaki "Death allowed me to because of my skills demonstration and letter of recommendation from my sansei"Kai said Tsubaki smiled "You must have a strong soul to be wielding a Bei fong!"  
Kai:"What do you mean?"

Tsubaki:"Well Bie fongs can only be wielded by miesters with a 'specific soul' so it's very rare that they find a miester capable of wielding them."

Kai:"Then thank God I found her or I might not have been able to enter the eat class"

Tsubaki:"O yea Maka told me you where religious...you might not want to tell Blackstar."

Kai:"why is that?"

Tsubaki:"He thinks he will surpass God and if he thinks you have powers from God then he'll probably challenge you to a fight."

Maka:"But he's going to find out eventually, there his most powerful form of attack even with a weapon partner."

Tsubaki:"I guess but still let's try and hold it off for a while"

All:"Agreed"  
They continued to walk for a few more minutes till they reached a stair case were they found their partners who were looking a bit worn out "There you are, was your little goose chase worth it?" asked Maka Toph and Blackstar smiled "Yep"  
We found out that lord deaths son took the mission." Soul explained Kai was confused "Lord Death has a son?, Who is it"  
Toph thought for second "I don't think a student would know him but maybe a teacher."  
"well he's got some nerve trying to take the spotlight from someone as big as me." Blackstar said annoyed.  
"Well right now that info isn't going to do us any good since we have no way of finding out." Maka stated "She's right for now the teachers are already gone and Lord Death is busy."Soul added They sighed, disappointed that they couldn't get answers they started to leave the school

"Do you guys want to hang out we could celebrate Kai and Toph partnership at Death robins." said Maka in a attempt to lighten the mood.  
"Sure, are you up for it?" Kai asked Toph "Yea sounds refreshing" Toph replied a bit thirsty from the running around the school "Are you and Tsubaki coming?"

Blackstar grinned "Yup, I need to if your partners any competition, I doubt it thou."

Maka started to walk "ok then let's go"

After Death Robins...  
Toph and Kai were on their way back towards the dorms. Kai had enjoyed the time at death robins and had gotten to know Toph a little more, apparently her parents where the Bei fongs, a very powerful family in china with a few ties to the triads. Toph had enrolled since her father thought their was a better chance of her finding a partner.  
Kai also explained how his shadow abilities worked to Tsubaki, at first she was a little creeped out seeing him raise shadows but she eventually got over it.  
Kai had only just joined the day before but he was already getting comfortable in his new surrounding, "maybe... Everything will be alright" he said as he laid down on his bed and as he fell asleep his eyes fixated on his last family photo sitting on the bedside table.

the next day...  
Kai was on his way up the dwma stairs with Toph both were exited to see if they could find a mission today "Do you think we can find something today?" Toph asked "maybe but we can't now or we'll be late for class"Kai responded "I don't promise I'll stay if the teachers don't show up again"  
"fair enough"  
"Hey guys!"  
The pair turned to see Maka and Soul coming up the stairs "Good morning" said Toph "morn'in I thought you and soul would already be up there" Kai said smiling "Yea we would be if soul didn't forget to see his alarm" Maka said annoyed "it's not my fault, Blair did it" Soul replied also looking a little annoyed They continued their way up the stairs, when they reached the top soul went to the bathroom while Kai, Toph and Maka went to class Kai and Toph sat next to Maka started to read a book and waited a bit till soul returned but Kai could tell there was faint tension between the two "Hey Maka"Soul said getting board "Don't bug me I'm reading right now" Maka replied "You shouldn't go any further." Toph stated Soul ignored her"what's wrong with you bookworm"  
Maka shut her book"Makaaaaaa..CHOP!" she brought the book down hard on souls head momentarily flattening his hair.  
Kai snickered "She tried to warn you"  
"Fricken huuuurts" Soul groaned "Well what did you want to tell me?" Maka asked not bothering to open her book anymore "you've heard the rumors that one of the teachers was found with lady liberty sticking out of his forehead"  
Kai leaned in "What about it?" he asked wondering if their teacher was the one that had been killed.  
"There's a rumor that their is someone going after DWMA students, a kid in the other class got really beat up"Soul said "What does that have to do with the dead guy?" Toph asked Soul sat up "People have seen the person who did it and say it looks like the teacher but his body has changed"  
"Changed how?"Asked Maka now interested in what Soul was saying "His body HAS A GAPING HOLE IN HIS HEAD CUZ HE'S A ZOMBIE!"  
Maka Let out a yelp and brought the book on souls head again, Kai jumped back a bit while Toph sat still and unfazed by Souls sudden change in volume "You didn't need to hit me" Soul groaned with his face against the table "That's just a stupid rumor"Maka stated "there's no way that's Sid"  
"Kay shut up class is starting!"  
The class looked towards the door Kai recognized the man coming in, it was Maka's dad Spirit "why is your dad here?"  
"I don't know and I don't care"Maka answered "O.K. the bell does not decide when you leave and I'm not going to take attendance becaus it's a waste of time" "Your stupid dad is looking right at us"Soul pointed out "I'm sure your just imagining it besides that's no way for papa to act"  
Soul spoke up "Hey Death scythe are we supposed to pretend were strangers now!"

"What, I'm just the sub until they choose a replacement and that's scythe to you stupid, now let's take attendance"  
Toph was starting to get annoyed "I thought you said you weren't going to take attendance!"

"I meant for the boys, I'm going to take roll for the young ladies"  
"Quit messing around you dirty old man"Soul yelled Kai had heard spirit was a bit of a perv but that was unsetteling "That's Nasty"  
Death Scythe looked through clip board murmuring soul eater and writing something.  
"What did you just write!"Soul shouted "O right Maka, Soul, Kai and Toph you've been called to go see lord death so shoo you don't need to worry about class."  
Kai:'Why is Death calling me and Toph'  
When they arrived at the death room Maka knocked to let Death know they were there so he would open the door.  
Upon entering the hall mainly it consisted of guilatins, though it was creepy he enjoyed the design after all it was the hall to the death room.  
They proceeded down the hall "did you guys do something wrong yesterday" Kai asked Toph remembering they had been separated the day before.  
"Nope, unless they somehow new we skipped class but who cares if we didn't have a teacher"  
Was still wondering why they were being called down when he heard shouting behind them.  
They turned to see Black Star standing on top of one of the Guiateen's the others turned while he stated the third rule of an assassin "Hey Blackstar!" Maka called "Our cover was complete blown" Tsubaki sighed "It's what's so charming about me I can't keep in such amazing star quality" Blackstar stated loudly "So did Lord Death call you down too?" Toph asked Blackstar: "Yea I guess so"  
Tsubaki: "Do you know why?"  
Kai: "Not really but were about to"  
They continued walking down the hall till the reached the main chamber, lord death wasent thier so Maka gave him a call on the mirror "Hello lord Death this is scythe miester Maka "  
"This is demon weapon miester Blackstar "  
"And sword miester Kai"  
Lord faded into the screen "Hello, Hi, How are ya, thanks for coming."  
"So what did you want with us" Soul asked "I called you down here for some extra lessons"  
"Maka's eyes widened" The extra lessons for stupid people?!"  
"Yes, now tell me what is the duty of a miester?"  
Before any one could answer Maka spoke "To feed their weapon 100 souls and one kishen soul in order to change them into death scythes, the weapons of Lord Death"  
Thou Kai found it weird that she sounded like a textbook he also found it Impressive she could remember it so clearly "Precisely" Death said "And as of today the number of souls you've collected is zero"  
They all had embarrassed looks on their faces "Now you've heard the rumors of the teacher who died correct?"  
They nodded "They are true"  
"Told you" soul said to Maka "Since Sid has become a zombie he says he has been released from fear and is trying to make students experience the same thing.  
As for who did this to him we still don't know suspects or motives."  
"So you want US to investigate?" Kai asked "Yes and I'm not trying to threaten you but if you fail you will be Expelled."  
"WHAT" they said in unison "Death that isn't fair" Kai exclaimed "me and Toph just got here"  
"Actually your half right you just joined the school but your partner on the other has been here for about a year and has not collected a single soul, so she needs to take the lesson and since your her miester you will also bear the responsibility and punishment... Unless you leave Toph and find another partner."  
Kai looked down at Toph, she looked up at him with concern that she may lose her only possible partner then looked down.  
Kai thought for a second he could probably find a new partner, they may not be as well matched but then he wouldn't be expelled and lose his one chance to make a difference but on the other hand he didn't want to betray his partner or a friend "God be with me" he thought then said "I'll do it after all I'm not much of a miester if I abandon my partner at the first sign of trouble" Toph was surprised she didn't think anyone would be willing to risk thier career for someone they had just met even if they didn't have another partner "Then it's settled tonight you will all go to the hook graveyard and scout sids tomb, do your best, we'll be rooting for you."

Later that night Kai couldn't hide the fact that he was a bit worried about failing the lesson but he stayed focused trying to find Sid.  
He took a second to see how the others were doing:  
Maka was leaning against a tree sulking.  
Soul was yelling to Sid to come out.  
Black star seemed to be way to laid back and mockingly joined Soul while Tsubaki was in a quite panic He felt sorry for Tsubaki because although he had only know Blackstar for a short time he saw how annoyingly self centered he was and wondered how Tsubaki could put up with it sometimes.  
Toph who was also looking for Sid, approached her miester"Hey Kai?"  
"Yea, what's up" he responded "Why did you agree to stay as my partner" she asked looking up at him sightlessly.  
"like I said I can't be a good partner if I abandon you at the first sighn of trouble." he answered She thought for a second'I guess he had no other partner options like I did'  
"Thanks a lot"she said punching him in the shoulder "What did I do?"  
"Nothing that's just my way of showing affection"  
He smiled at her "So do you have any idea how we can find this guy?"  
"Can't say I do he seems to hiding well."  
"Do you think if we resonate you can use your soul perception to find him"  
"Maby, let's give it a try"  
Toph griped Kai's hand to begin resonating.  
"Ready?"  
"yea"  
"O.K...Soul resonance"  
Toph felt her range of vision began to expand slowly allowing her to see souls from farther away.  
"Do you see anything?" Kai asked unable to see souls himself "Nothing yet, just every one here, wait, what is that?!" she said as she saw what looked like a human soul rapidly approaching Maka from...underground?"Maka look out" she shouted, but it was to late, a figure launched out of the ground lifting Maka by the ankle. The man was average "Your scared aren't you?" the man said "Maka" Soul shouted "Kai throw me!"  
Soul transformed into a sythe and landed in Kai's hands.  
Kai griped the scythe and threw it at the man who barely dogged it and dropped Maka.  
Toph was very surprised, she thought Kai wasn't able to wield other weapons.  
"Toph let's go!"Kai said holding out his hand "Right" she turned into the Red Queen, Kai griped her and jogged over behind the man who was now facing Maka and carrying his grave stone"Good morning, hello, Goodnight"he said"Blackstar, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Toph and it looks like we have a new student."  
"So this is Sid the knife miester" Kai said "why would you do this?" Maka asked "Ding dong dong ding" Sid sang"Time to start class, afterall I was always the kind of man to Start class right at the bell.  
Being a zombie is great! There are so many things I can get away with now."  
Blackstar: "This is great, I can show off my amazing training attitude"  
Kai:"Don't expect us to go easy on you, we are being expelled after-all"  
Soul:"Your teaching registration has expired and were here to terminate it"

Sid:"Once you become a zombie your fear of death disappears"

Maka:"That's all wrong, you were never the man to believe that."

Sid moved in attempt to ram Maka with the tombstone but was stopped by Blackstar who blocked the strike by kicking off the stone

Sid:"You should learn Iv always been this way. You 1 star miesters have no chance of defeating me."

Soul: "He may be a zombie but if I eat his soul it's all over"  
Toph:"hmmm... I wonder what that will tast like"  
Kai:"Let's find out"  
He ran forward and swung upward at Sid who turned and blocked with his tomb stone. Kai then swung down hard with the back of the blade.  
Sid jumped back as Toph slammed into the ground leaving a small crater underneath the blade.  
Kai lifted Toph above his is head and angled the blade towards Sid in a battle stance.  
Maka:"let's get this over with I want go home and take a bath"  
She ran forward a swung at Sid whale Blackstar jumped onto a nearby tree branch and threw one of Tsubakies syths at Sids head.  
Sid reacted quickly and lifted the tombstone blocking both attacks, He then struck Maka with the stone sending her flying back.  
Kai went forward again and swung "you need to understand your weapon better" Sid jumped up towards Blackstar" every miester and weapon is different" he slammed to tombstone into blackstars head"LIVING END!"  
Kai was amazed at the fact that even without a weapon he was still stronger than them "Blackstar!" Maka cried Sid:"Dong, Die, Bong, Bing, class is over are you ready to die?"  
Black star lifted himself from the ground twitching as he did "Your babbling is really starting to piss me off"  
He then threw both syths past Sid, the chains extended as they needed to and the sythes dug into the ground.  
Kai saw his Plan and ran behind Sid Toph:"Kai don't kill him"  
Kai:"Why?"  
Toph"He might know who did this to him"  
Blackstar propelled himself forward kicking dead center in the chest knocking all the air from his lungs and sending him flying back.  
Kai was ready and caught him with the flat of Toph's blade and immediately he changed the momentum over his head and slammed him into the dirt.  
Once Kai had lifted Toph off of Sid he got up again.  
"Kai jump!"Blackstar shouted Kai jumped up but as he did so did Sid who saw that Blackstar had thrown Tsubaki in suriken form Sid kicked off of Kai proppelling himself over Maka "I WILL CRUSH YOU"

Toph:"Kai, Maka needs help!"  
Kai quickly lifted himself from the ground and griped the hilt of the sword.  
He looked in Maka's direction "LIVING END" Kai was amazed, once the dust had settled he could see that Maka somehow dogged the attack and with such little room for error.  
She then swung her heel into his face and slammed him into the ground again.  
Soul:"Maka let's try that move"  
Maka:"it's never worked once for us"  
Kai ran ahead "You guys do what you need to I'll distract him"

Maka/Soul: "O.K. Let's go soul resonance!"

Toph was still resonating with Kai but she couldn't ignore the power she felt behind her so she tried her best to see it.  
She saw Soul and Maka's souls begin to pass wavelengths between eachother in rapid succession And eventually Passing the energy through soul for an attack.  
Toph:"Now!"  
Kai jumped to the side where Blackstar was now standing watched as Maka began a swing but slipped sending a shockwave barreling past Sid towards Kai and Blackstar.  
They dodged in opposite directions.

Blackstar:"Are you trying to kill us!"

Toph:"Kai we need to try that sometime"

Blackstar, Maka, and Soul argued amongst themselves for a few minutes Tsubaki remained silent and ready to fight again at a moments notice.

Maka:"who needs a super move I'll just do it the easy way"  
She swung again aiming for his chest but when she looked up again he had vanished.

Maka:" he's gone?!"  
Soul:"No, he dodged"  
Kai:"Toph can you use your soul perception"  
Toph:"On it!"

Suddenly Sid jumped out behind Maka and slashed her shoulder using a stone thorn

Blackstar:"Let's finish this Tsubaki"  
Tsubaki:"right"

Blackstar let on of the scythes go. And started to wrap around the surrounding grave stones in a star pattern.

Blackstar:"Kai let us know when he's about pop up again.

Kai/Toph:"Got it"

"Trap Star"

Kai listened through Toph who was carefully watching Sid's soul moveing swiftly underground"

Kai/Toph:"Now!"

Blackstar:"Trapstar activate!"

Kai saw the chains tighten and begin to close around him, he jumped and successfully avoided being snared.

He landed and looked up towards the others "Nice job guys that was awe..."  
he paused and looked a the three wrapped I chains.  
Toph changed into human form "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"  
she said with a smirk.  
Maka and Soul began to shout at Blackstar.

"Yup"Kai replied snickering "BlackStar caught Maka, Soul and Sid"  
Toph laughed "Nice one" she gave Blackstar a high five "It's there fault for getting in my way"

After they got Maka and Soul out of the chains Kai proceeded towards Sid "Now then (Shadow claw) I suggest you start talking."

yay I'm done Thai you for reading I hope you enjoyed don't forget to leave review and let me know what you think


End file.
